Luna
by The Lonely Blitz
Summary: Luna is an average, unpopular, socially awkward and weird girl. She has a crush on the popular guy of the school. Will she succeed asking him out? Oneshot. Humphrey X OC


**Luna**

**A/N This is my last OneShot ever… Please read, I have wanted to write this story for a while now and I thought might as well. Please read and review.**

**Luna P.O.V**

My name is Luna. I am 16. I have black fur and cyan eyes and wear glasses. I am average height. I have a crush on Humphrey. Today is the day I will ask him out. You see I am not a very popular girl. I am quirky, shy, weird and smart. I am a silent achiever and have had jerks come up to me thinking I am a slut, which I will not stand for. They just do it because I keep my mouth shut but Humphrey is always there for me.

On the way to first period, I bumped, well, ran into Humphrey knocking both of us over. I didn't know it was him. I was to busy on my iPod looking for a song to listen to.

"OMG, I am so sorry" I said regretful

"Don't worry eh, Oh! You're Luna!" Humphrey exclaimed as he pulled me into a big bear hug, which I blushed at.

"Um..H..i Humphrey, I can't really see considering my glasses are on the floor" I responded.

I was going to pick it up but Humphrey beat me to it and put it on my face.

"You're to beautiful to do anything, you look amazing today by the way" he said as I blushed madly

"T..Thanks?" I whispered

Humphrey walked away laughing. I have his face in my mind all the time. Out of all the girls he could have why did he have to choose me?

I walked to my double period class. It was Math. Luckily I was ahead of the class by far so the teacher let me help people. Humphrey was in my class. He asked for help so I went and helped him. I grabbed my iPod and put it down a little so I can hear him.

"Hey Huffy, what do you need help with? I asked with courage as I tried out his new nickname

"Haha, I like Huffy, um I just don't get this Math equation" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck

"It's quite simple really, let me show you" I responded

We spent the next 15 minutes together, well me helping him and he finally began to understand it.

"Thanks Luna and By the way, whatcha listening to on your iPod?" Huffy asked

"Um, I'm listening to a song called Luna by the Aviators" I responded carelessly

"Oh, is it any good?" he asked

"It's alright" I responded smiling

"I'm going to have to listen to it one day, anyways the bell is about to go so I'll talk to you later Luna" he responded as he got up, grabbed his books and walked out just in time for the bell while I stood there just staring at the hot hunk in front of me. I shook my head and walked to my locker.

I walked around lunchtime by myself. I didn't have many friends. So I just sat by a tree and listened to music then I felt a pair of paws cover my eyes.

"Guess whoooo" said the mysterious voice

"Hi Humphrey" I responded chuckling

"What's up?" I asked

"Um,ah, eh, it can wait, I'll tell you after school" he responded running with a huge blush on his face.

"What's up with him?" I asked myself as I got up and walked to my locker to prepare for the next 2 last periods.

Okay, only 2 more periods left until he talks to me. I can last that long…hopefully. I grabbed my English books and made my way to English.

We had a sub, what's with all these subs. So I grabbed my iPod out and played more music once again. I didn't have many games on my iPod, which didn't really bother me, the only games I have is the ones Humphrey suggested on me getting. I started to feel sleepy so I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes.

I heard the loud bell ring. Finally it was the end of the day. I ran to my locker, grabbed my coat, bag and put all my books neatly in my locker, closed it and began to walk to the front of the school. I got a text from Humphrey. Weird. I never gave him my number. He said meet me by the bus. So I grabbed my iPod and played yet some more music and made my way to the bus stop.

Surely when I got there I saw Humphrey. He looked so nervous. I walked up to him and stood right in front of him. I grabbed my iPod, paused the music and let my earphones hang on my T-Shirt.

"Hey Humphrey, I got 'ya text, what's up" I asked casually

"Um, I need to ask you something important but please answer truthfully. Um, We are friend right?" he asked

"Yea?" I answered awkwardly

"Okay good, um, I just don't know how to say it" he said scrambling to find the right words

"Please just come out with it Humphrey" I said

"Okay, Luna, you're beautiful, smart and funny. We have been friends for a while now and I think I am ready to take that a step further. I guess what I am trying to say is, Luna, will you be my girlfriend" he asked as everyone stopped and stared at me.

I stood there blank. But then my blank expression turned into a smile. I jumped on him and he fell over with me on his lap.

"YES" I responded happily as I kissed him. Everybody cheered.

Later that night I went home. I was about to go to bed but before I did I got a text from Huffy.

_Hey Luna, just wanted to say goodnight and thanks for making me the happiest male alive, you are so beautiful, sweet dreams XOXOXO_

I sighed happily as I grabbed my phone and responded.

_Goodnight my Huffy, sweet dreams love XOXOXO_

And with that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N This is my last chapter ever. Thanks for all those that read and reviewed this and any of my stories. I will see you guys in the near future. This is The Lonely Blitz signing off for the last time.**


End file.
